krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Pistol
The Pistol is one of 4 secondary weapons (the others being the Deagle, Sawed Off, and the Alien Blaster), and it is the only secondary weapon available at the start of the game. Like all other secondaries, the Pistol can be used by 7 out of the 12 armed classes: Triggerman, Hunter, Vince, Marksman, Rocketeer, Commando and Bowman. The remaining four (Run N Gun, Spray N Pray, Agent, Detective and Runner) do not carry secondaries and thus cannot use the Pistol. As a secondary weapon, the Pistol is generally the weakest weapon the player can wield. Some players may choose to use them precisely for this reason, announcing in chat that they are going pistol-only and daring the other players to follow suit. Pistol-only runs are usually done as either a Rocketeer (for the sake of his 130 HP), or as a Hunter (to ramp up the challenge further due to its 60 HP). The pistol also awards 25 additional points to any kill done with it. As such, any class that has it may opt to switch to the pistol to finish off wounded players in this manner, just to get the point bonus. This obviously carries the risk of your target turning the tables while you switch weapons, and is very dangerous if there are multiple enemy players. If you manage to sneak up upon a player that didn't notice you (probably because they were sniping), equipping pistol to get 125 points from a headshot is usually the best thing to do. Rocketeers often need pistols to finish off the targets their rocket blast left severely weakened but still not dead, since reloading the RL will both take more time and leave them with fewer points even if it works. Vince players caught in the open by a longer-ranged class have better luck shooting them with a pistol than trying to run up and use shotgun. On the contrary, Hunters and Marksmen may find it easier to deploy pistols than to zoom in on a close-range enemy. Triggermen need pistol the least, since their main weapon is also mid-range, and has the second-largest mag size in the game. There are currently no skins available for secondary weapons. Comparison with the Deagle (only relevant for Lvl. 15+ players) * Pistol takes almost double the time to swap to, compared to the Deagle. * Pistol only takes 0.7 sec to reload, compared to Deagle 1 sec. * Pistol's base damage is 20, while Deagle's is 50. However, Pistol's damage is not affected by the damage drop at range, whereas Deagle loses 10 damage at longer ranges. * Firing a whole pistol mag of 10 bullets takes 1.5 seconds, while a full 6 bullet Deagle mag takes 2.5 seconds. Thus, Deagle's effective RoF is one bullet fired 0.4 seconds, while the pistol fires a bullet every 0.15 seconds. * Taking both damage and fire rate into account produces 125 DPS (damage per second) for Deagle and 133 DPS for the Pistol. * Deagle headshots deals above 60 damage, one-shotting Hunters. However, Deagle does not get the same score boost as the pistol does. * The pistol was present in the initial release of the game. * Pistol is the only weapon that was present in the earliest version of the game, yet only had one balancing change so far. Category:Weapons Category:Single Fire Category:Secondary